Kandi
Kandi is the friendship pairing between Kim Sanders and Andi Cruz in W.I.T.s Academy. It began in The Jinx, after Samantha, (Andi's Former Roommate), was expelled, and Kim, who used to share a room with Ruby, was her replacement. Kandi Moments Season 1 The New Guard * Ruby says that Andi and Kim should room together when they first meet in the atrium. The Jinx *Andi is startled/surprised to see Kim in her dorm room. *Andi asks what she's doing there, and Kim tells Andi she's her new roommate. *They introduce themselves and shake hands. *Kim tells Andi that Ruby is telling everyone Samantha got expelled because she is a Jinx. *Kim tells her that she doesn't pay attention, as Ruby was her former roommate. *Hearing this, Andi tells her they're going to get along just fine. *Andi is impressed with the gadgets Kim has, and tells her about the ones she made, specifically the net she used to try and capture Mia. *Andi asks Kim if she could look at her through the Magic Meter. All Kim sees is a mustard stain on her shirt, and she tells Andi there's no magic on her. *Kim asks Andi is she's worried about the Jinx rumor, and Andi tells her that she's been having bad luck since she got here, and is questioning whether it's her or not. *Kim wishes Andi luck when Agamemnon calls her to his office. *Kim tells her at the Guardian's dinner that the whole academy heard what she said about Jessie. *Kim doesn't think Andi's a jinx. The Root of All Evil *They are seen in their dorm, running late for Realm History. *Kim tells her she can't get the glue to hold on her Spell-O-Vision lense, so Andi lends Kim her insanity glue. *Kim warns her about Ruby, saying she won't stop until she gets what she wants. *Andi jokingly says she'll keep her "wits" about me, which Kim doesn't find funny. *Kim is amazed the glue worked and tells Andi she's awesome. They then rush to class. Hide and Go Hex *When Kim enters the Atrium, Andi rushes over to her to show her the blackened leaves of the dyad tree. *All Kim sees is her hand, which she says needs moisturizing. *Andi explains to her the leaves fell from the tree, turned to ashes, and disappeared. *Kim urges them to get back to their dorm, and they leave together. *Both ask the other about something they are missing: Kim about her Spell-O-Vision lens and Andi about Hex. *They both shout "UGH! Where could it be?!" at the same time. Switcherooed *Kim greets Andi and Ben in the cafeteria. *Andi notices her good mood, and asks if she found her Spell-O-Vision lense, to which she says no. *Kim tells Andi she saw Ruby and her WITs cleaning the floors in the Atrium, which Andi isn't happy about. *Andi finds out that Ruby took Kim's lenses. *After he chores, Andi is seen returning to her and Kim's room. *She asks Kim what's worse: breathing in dust for two hourse or spending two house with Ruby. *Kim asks how long Agamemnon is going to make her do chores, and Andi says as long as he enjoys watching me suffer. *Kim sees her Spell-O-Vision lenses are back, and Andi tells her Ruby had them. *Kim thanks her for making her return them, and says she rocks. Power Trip *They are seen in the cafeteria together, with Andi on lunch duty. *Kim asks Andi if she has any ideas on how to get Jessie's powers back after Ruby broke their deal, and Andi shakes her head no. *They get caught in the middle of a food fight. Sparring Partners *They are seen in the gym doing exercises Coach Foiler assings them. *Andi tells Kim not to let the coach intimidate her, and the key is to be prepared for anything she throws at them. *They both jump after Coach Foiler blows her air horn unexpectedly. *Kim asks is she was ready for an air horn and Andi tells her she totally wasn't ready. *They are later seen sitting in the cafeteria, and Andi tells her she can't feel her arms. *Kim asks how the Jessie thing is going, and Andi says not well, and won't get better until she gets Jessies powers back. *Kim reminds her she made a deal with Agamemnon to fix the lift, but Andi reminds her that she is numb right now and can't feel her hands or arms. *Kim points to Ben, who is dressing like Luke, and says it is weird. *They are later seen outside, practicing for the Final with Coach Foiler. No Pain, No Gain *Kim notifies Andi about Luke's change in behavior around her. *Kim calls Luke "Preppy Magoo" and tells Andi he is dreamy around her. *Andi denies that he was dreamy, but realizes he was acting a bit strange. *Kim reveals that she heard Hex, but informed Andi that she didn't tell anyone. *Kim asks why she didn't tell her, and Andi says she was going to, but the time was never right. *Andi formally introduces her to the Hex. *They seem surprised when Ben enters their room with a bag of stuff. *When Ben tells them he has a tail, they though he meant and actual tail, and tilt their heads to look. Finish Line﻿ *They are seen in their room, Andi exercising with the Hex and Kim fixing her gadgets. *Kim realizes Andi is really tring to do well for the fitness final, and Andi tells her she wants to show her she can be a great guardian. *Kim is suprised when she sees the Hex sweating and Andi patting him dry. *Kim asks Andi where she stands with her current relationship with Luke. *Andi says they only occasionally hang out or get into trouble. *Kim tells her that Luke obviously likes her. *They both go to stop Jessie and Emily from magic fighting. *When they see Ethan got hurt, they help him up. *Andi cheers for Kim when she saw she finished the obstacle course. Who's My WIT? *Kim smiles at Andi, proud that her team made at second place. *Kim gives Luke pointers on what Andi likes when Luke is under a wooing spell. Witch Hunt *Kim asks Andi if she's sure she wants to put the Guadian's amulet on her shield. *Andi tells her it's a brilliant idea, since Agamemnon told her it protect guardians from bad spells, and Mr. Archer said to keep an ace up her sleeve. *Kim helps Andi attach the amulet, design, and paint her shield. *After they finish, Andi suggets taking the shield out for a test run. *Kim warns Andi about having Ethan use his new attack spell on Andi's shield. *They, Ethan, and Emily take cover, after Ethan's spell bounces off the shield and flies around the library. *Kim tells her that ne of the books that got hit could've been Hex. *Kim is a little upset Andi didn't listen to her warning. *The next day, they are seen sitting at a table together in the cafeteria. *Kim asks if she's spoken to Luke. *Andi tells her he waited for her at the tree, but avoided him. *Kim asks why, and she says she knows what he wants her to gout out with him. *She, along with Sean and Gracie asks what's wrong with that. *Andi tells them that this is nothing but a game for Luke. *Kim tells Andi she's got this, and scolds Sean and Gracie to tell Andi what they did to Luke. *Kim grins with her mouth open at Andi after Sean and Gracie admit that they put a spell on him because they felt bad that Andi turned down Luke, also adding how much he likes her. *After the shield tests, Andi and Kim complain about Coach Foiler harassing them. *Kim asks why she taped over the amulet, and Andi tells her she wants to wait before "pulling the ace out her sleeve." *Kim is suspicious after hearing Andi asks what she is going to wear. *Kim figures out that Andi said yes to going out with Luke, and becomes excited about it. *Andi throws a pillow at her to stop her from grinning. *Andi calls Kim for help when Ruby tries to attack her with a spell. Bizarro Ruby * Kim rushes in after hearing Andi call for her. * Andi tells her to let Ruby hug her and to stop resisting. * Both are scared and puzzled by Ruby's new attitude. * Andi tells Kim about how Ruby's personality changed. * They follow Ruby to her room. * They make up an excuse when Ruby suggests they french braid their hair and paint their toes and tuck her into bed. * Andi makes Kim hug Ruby when she pouts. * Kim suggests telling Agamemnon about Ruby. * Andi says they can't until they figure out how she got her powers. * They got startled when Ruby wakes them up to give them muffins. * Kim and Andi still haven't found out how Ruby got her powers. * Andi tells Kim they need to act fast after "Docile Ruby" starts making pastries for the whole academy. * Andi looks at Kim weirdly when she gets distracted. * Later, Andi tells Kim they're gonna have to play along with Ruby. * They help Ruby transform her dorm room into a relaxation room. * Kim laughs at Andi when Ruby french braids her hair. Her Darkest Secret * Andi alerts Kim that her amulet is missing. * Kim asks if she thinks Ruby is responsible, but Andi confirms that it was Foiler, as she was snopping around the shields that morning. My Buddy from Orlando *She asks Andi who the visitor with her is. *Kim believes Felicia is there to check out the academy. Wonky Andi * When asked about Andi's whereabouts from Jessie and Ben, she suggests that she's still with Emma, catching up as BFFs do. The Witch's Bottle *Kim works with the rest of the group to save Andi. *Kim provides guardian gear in assisting Andi's rescue. On Trial Cameron Rules It Must Be Magic * They both graduate with their WITS. * Kim helps Andi in saving The Dyad Tree. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both guardians in training. *They both dislike Ruby. *They both make their own guardian gear. Differences *Andi wants to be a guardian to a certain person, but Kim doesn't, have anyone in particular. *Kim is a powerless witch, while Andi is a human. *Kim's entire family flunked out of the academy, while Andi is the first of her family to be in a magical academy. Trivia *They are both guardians in training. *They both love gadgets and mechanics. *They are roommates. *They both have a weird relationship with Ruby. *They both passed their shield strength test in Witch Hunt Songs Count On Me - Bruno Mars Umbrella - Rihanna ft. Jay Z Gallery References Category:Main Character Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings